Deathtale
by Sheaon13
Summary: Death. It's something that a lot of people are afraid of. I'm included in that group. It's terrifies me more than I can stand. I don't ever want to deal with it. Too bad I have to. Fem! Frisk. Sans X Frisk pairing! Mentions of Asgore X Toriel and Chara X Papyrus! Rated T to be safe.


**This is a short little one shot so yeah… but if anyone wants to continue it after this you can. Just pm me first. Heck if you want to make a comic of it you can. I personally highly doubt that will happen but yeah… Again just pm me or write something in the comics first saying you are. You don't have to ask permission honestly. Just tell me you are. Anyway without further adieu to the story.**

"Sans," a brown haired girl said softly as she looked at the 'stars'. "There's a reason why I keep resetting you know."

"Oh?" The skeleton said through grit teeth as he stood there. "What is it? Is it the fact you like messing with our lives? Or the fact you like to mess with people's feeling or som-"

"None of those," the brown haired girl interrupted. "Do you know what comes after death?"

"What?" the skeleton asked confused.

"I don't and that scares me. Some say it's heaven or reincarnation. I don't know what it is… And it scares me," The teen said softly.

"What does that have to do with anything Frisk?" Sans growled.

"I'm dying Sans. The doctor said I only had two months to live. And it took me a month to cross the underground," Frisk responded. The skeleton sucked in a breath. Frisk usually reset sometime before two months were up too… No… This had to be some sort of sick joke right? Frisk couldn't be dying! She was only sixteen! Just like him, too young to die. "It's not a joke you know. I was fed up with it all and got so angry. And decided to kill every monster to take out my anger. I mean they wouldn't remember. They wouldn't know what happened. I just wanted something new. I hated all the repetiveness. Despised it. But the alternative was dying. I was too scared to let that happen. But when I got to Papyrus I couldn't complete the genocide. That was my first neutral. Eventually it go so bad that I just went through with killing Papyrus. I've never forgiven myself for that. And Chara hasn't either. Chara has always loved Papyrus. Ever since she first met him. Killing you was worse. But Chara made sure I went through with it after that. She was angry at me. Using the logic I had against me… Do you know how hard it is to see them as alive after all of the repetitiveness?"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Sans asked with narrowed eyes.

"There won't be any more resets Sans. This will be my last one… I've seen how bad it affects you. You're like me. You remember every reset. I didn't know that until after the genocide. I guess I should've figured it out when… when I couldn't get you to love me anymore," Frisk sighed. "I still love you Sans."

"Frisk… You…" Sans clenched his fists. What was he going to do? He wanted Papyrus to see the surface and for him to live there but… he loved Frisk. He still did, even after all she did. He didn't want her to die. "I won't let you die Frisk. I know that Chara lived on in Asriel after he absorbed her. So I won't let you die. No matter what."

"Sans…" Frisk smiled, teary eyed. "Thank you." Sans sat down next to her with Frisk leaning her head against his shoulder. "You know once I told Toriel that I was dying when I was thinking about ending it all… She didn't take it well. She cried her heart out and just held me close. I reset early that time. I couldn't stand to see her so upset. She's my mom… But I'm going to tell her this time and tell her about the resets. Tell her everything. And I'm going to tell dad as well. Hopefully they'll both understand...I also told dad one time before as well. He took it bad just like mom."

"I hope they will as well, for your sake Frisk," Sans said. "Are you going to tell the weed?"

"Yes. And I'm going to give him half my soul so he can stay as Asriel. That will make mom and dad happy," Frisk smiled.

"I like Asriel from what you told me. Honestly him and the weed couldn't be more different," Sans said.

"I know! It's weird honestly!" Frisk agreed. "I hope that mom and dad end up mending their relationship. Will you help them do that?"

"I will," Sans nodded. This felt just like old times to him. Just talking to each other. Being open. Sans liked it.

"I love you Sans."

"I do too Frisk. I'll never let you go okay? I promise."


End file.
